


Complicated

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst?, College, College Parties, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gen, Hunk/Allura - Freeform, Kidge - Freeform, M/M, Minor Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Multi, Other, Parties, hallura, idk if you can call this angst, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pidge gets bribed into confessing to Keith because Hunk's cake is worth it.





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the typos and shitty tags. It's hard to edit an over 4000 word fic on your own, and I was trying to have this out quickly because I was making it for a friend. (The friend liked it so I hope y'all do too).

I sat at my desk writing on a yellow legal pad and throwing papers behind me. Each one seemed mundane for what I wanted to do. I chucked yet another dissatisfying piece of paper behind me and started over. This one was also mundane and over used. I sighed and rested my head on my hand. 

"Pidge, can you help me with this- Woah, what happened!?" Hunk had a concerned tone to his voice.

I got up from my desk and turned to him. There was paper scattered everywhere in the dorm and I knew I was screwed. Allura, my roommate, would be up the stairs to stand by her boyfriend at any second. I could feel the doom settle in.

"Hunk, bring flowers to my tombstone. Allura is going to kill me from all of this mess," I flopped back against my computer chair.

"Kill you from what me- Oh, this mess," Allura glared at the paper scattered all over the dorm as she came into view.

Just so you get a general image, let me explain: The paper was on the floor between our beds and also on both of our beds due to me not knowing how to aim. Paper was all over my desk and one piece even made it over to Allura's desk. Yeah, she was not happy with me. 

"H-hi, Allura," I waited for my imminent doom, but instead she just started to pick up the paper from the floor and uncrumbled a piece.

"D-don't look at that!" I shot up from my chair and scrambled to grab it, but she lifted it in the air way above my head.

"What the heck did you write?!" Hunk questioned.

"Well, it's none of your goddamned business, so please give it back Allura," I practically begged her.

"Fine," She handed the papers back to me and then went over to her bed. She picked up a piece and uncrumbled that one.

"Allura, what the he-"

"It's on my bed, so it's my business," Allura proceeded to read the paper and her jaw dropped.

"Uh, why does she look like she just saw a ghost?" Hunk asked.

"Pidge, YOU LIKE KEI-,"

"SHUT UP ALLURA!" I practically clasped my hands over her mouth. 

We all went into silence for a second and then Hunk picked up a piece of paper and started reading. At that point, I was turning red from head to toe. I wanted to curl up and disappear. The thing about Hunk: He can be terrible with keeping crushes a secret. Now he knew that I had a complete and total crush on Keith Kogane and Hunk even had a few classes with Keith. I was completely and utterly screwed. 

"Y-you guys said you wouldn't be back until 5:00! It's 3:28!" I looked at my watch and moved off of Allura's bed.

"Hunk needed help with calculations for his project in physics. I was trying to help, but I'm not strong in that subject, so we came here," Allura explained.

I sighed,"Look, please don't tell anyone. Especially Keith. I-I want to tell him myself, but everything I wrote down just didn't seem right!"

"Pidge, we won't tell him, but you do realize that you can't exactly script a confession, right?" Hunk scratched the back of his his neck and giggled.

"Why can't they be scripted!? I'm a theater minor with a major in Calc! Why can't I script it?!" I was confused since there was no logic behind Hunk's statement. 

"Well, you'll see what we mean when you confess to Keith at the party this Saturday," Allura winked.

"You know how I feel about parties. I'm not even 21 yet! If I get caught with booze, then I could be arrested and then my scholarship would be gone. Also, how do you know he'll be there?!" I did not want to lose the full-ride scholarship I had to VLU or go to a party only for him to not be there.

"Pidge, listen to Allura. You'll only be arrested if you have alcohol in your system," Hunk tried to reassure me.

"I know he'll be there because his friend, Shiro, will be there. Anyways, if you don't confess to him at the party, then you may miss a good opportunity! Come on, it'll be fun!" Allura was insistent.

"No," I was resisting with everything I had.

"Also, I'm baking a cake for that party," Hunk stated.

"Well, I guess I have no choice because now too much is at stake," I was now eager to taste Hunk's cake because it would be soooooo worth it.

"What are we waiting for then! Let's go shopping!" Allura made me almost revoke me previous statement about Hunk's cake.

I sighed and got my purse. Inside was 30 dollars, and since Allura and I only shopped at thrift stores, I was sure it would be enough. I knew what Allura was aiming for: buying me a party dress. She had said many times before that every girl needs a good party dress if she wishes to make a good impression. 

We headed out to Allura's bike. It was a motorcycle with a little side car so that three people could ride at once. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I knew I would have to ride in the little side car, and it was moments like these that made me wish I had my own car. 

***

We walked through the aisles of wracks that had different second hand clothes. One was full of jackets and had a black leather jacket that Allura eyed intensely. After a lot of eyeing it, she picked it off of the wrack and held it up to her. It would be big on her, but she shrugged and didn't make any move to put it back. 

Hunk was looking at the stuffed animals. He had a pretty good collection of them in his dorm and his roommate, Lance, always ended up with one on his bed. For this reason, Hunk was always buying more. When I was talking to him about it once, he said that he didn't have a problem with it because of how Lance would get homesick quite often. He then told me about how the stuffed animals reminded Lance of his nieces and nephews. I always took Lance as a more flirty and joking guy, so this came to me as a surprise.

Once we got to the dresses, Allura went hunting. She went for all of the brightest green dresses she could find. I could swear that Allura was like a puppy attracted to shiny objects. Well, in this case, shiny green objects. She came back to me and Hunk after getting a good selection of dresses you could see from space. 

"Allura, just because green is a good color on me doesn't mean I want to wear neon green!" There were many green dresses here, but Allura only payed attention to the bright ones. 

"This green fits you so well though!" She put a dress up to my frame to see if the dress would look good on me.

"Well, I mean, this just my opinion guys, but maybe try a more light green that isn't neon? Like, pastel? Or yellowish-green pastel?" Hunk stood with a stuffed shark and a stuffed zebra in hand and did his best to make a suggestion. 

"Hmmm," Allura went back a few dresses to grab a not so shiny green one she had dismissed,"What about this one?"

It was a light green dress, and it wasn't a "I CAN SEE THAT FROM SPACE!" neon green. I looked at the dress further. It would hug my frame at the top, but at the bottom it puffed out a bit. It was cute, but I didn't know if you'd exactly call it a "party dress". Despite my doubts, I took the dress from Allura and headed to a dressing room.

Once in the dressing room, I started to strip my shirt and pants. I looked in the mirror. I was thin. More so than what people would expect. I had tried to make myself have more substance before, but nothing ever worked. It was still something I was self conscious of, but when I put on the dress, I felt significantly better. While it didn't do anything to make me look thicker, it just made me feel good. It was as if this dress was tailored for me specifically. I had to get it.

Once my clothes were back on, I went out to Allura and Hunk,"I think I like this one,"

"Oh? Then let's get it!" Allura was pretty gung-ho about this whole thing.

"How much does it cost?" I looked at the price tag and nearly choked. 54 dollars is not thrift store priced at all!

"Pidge, this dress is actually one of the more cheap ones," Allura stated after she saw my wide eyed expression.

"H-how!? This is a thrift store!" I didn't even bring 54 dollars!

"I have this covered guys," Hunk got out his wallet.

"Hunk, you don't have to pay for my dress," I didn't like owing money and people spending too much money on me always made me feel bad.

"Think of this as compensation for what emotional damage the party may do to you," Hunk gave me the money I would need to buy the dress. 

"Hunk, you're going to scare her away!" Allura complained.

I went up to the cash register and payed for the dress. The clerk was an old man with vibrant orange hair. Once the dress was my own, I took another good look at it. It really was pretty. It had ruffles at the bottom and the way the skirt of it flowed was perfect. What would Keith think of me in this dress? What would he do when a girl in a green dress confesses to him? I shook my head almost as if it would make the thoughts go away.

***  
It was almost time for the party and I was a nervous mess. I looked in the mirror, and even though the dress looked good on me, I couldn't help but over analyze my facial features. Allura was done putting on her makeup, so she faced me and held up her makeup bag.

"Allura, I don't want makeup!" I exclaimed.

"Pleeeaaassee?" She gave me puppy dog eyes.

"No! If you want me to confess to Keith tonight then you're not putting an ounce of makeup on my freckled face!" I protested.

"Hmph. Fine. I mean, you already look good with just that dress, but I just wanted to do your makeup for once in my lifetime," She pouted.

There was a knock at the door and Allura answered it. It was Hunk, of course. He looked her up and down and you could see his blush. She was wearing a pink dress that hugged all of her curves including her stomach. Her stomach stuck out a bit, but it only added to the look. The dress wasn't too short but it definitely wasn't long. It was just a little above knee length. She was wearing some black tights and also a black leather jacket over her dress. Allura greeted him with a bright smile and Hunk kissed her on the spot. The kiss was short and Allura pulled back giggling.

"You two are so sappy I swear," I teased them and it helped my nerves a teensy bit.

"I-I couldn't help it! She's so pretty!" He had tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Babe, why are you crying?!" Allura was puzzled.

"I-I'm just getting sentimental is all," He sniffled a bit and then brought back his composure.

"Come on guys. We have a party to go to. Or did you guys just loose brain cells from all of that sappiness?" I just wanted tonight to be done and over with. 

"Someone is eager~," Allura teased.

I could feel my face heat up but I tried to keep my cool. Hunk would be our escort tonight, so we went in his Subaru (his parents saw the commercials and were like: Son, that'll be your first car!). I was assigned to "Hold the cake in you lap so it doesn't get damaged" duty.

"This is so exciting! It's Pidge's first party!" Allura exclaimed.

"Our child is growing up!" Hunk joked.

"Guys, I already have a mom and dad," I pouted.

"Yeah, but we're your school parents!" Allura declared. 

"Whatever," I sounded like an angsty teen which did not help my case whatsoever. 

The party was at a sorority which came as a surprise since most parties I hear about are at frat houses, but I didn't question it. Once we found somewhere to park the car (party parking is the worst! You end up parking 5 blocks away and it's so stupid!), we walked to the sorority. I could hear the music from a mile away and it was surprisingly not pop music. Well, technically it was? It was Punk goes Pop and the song playing was Bad Romance sung by Artist vs. Poet. 

Once inside, I could feel the floorboards vibrating with the music. There was still no sign of Keith though. I sighed. Where would he be?! Allura guided us to where Shiro was. When he saw us, he waved and smiled. Lance was with him and looked...really formal? He was literally wearing a suit and had flowers. 

"Shiro!" Allura ran up and hugged him.

"Hi Allura!" He hugged back.

"So, was this a costume party or did Lance come as James Bond for no reason?" Allura pulled back and giggled at Lance's expense. 

"Actually, the story behind his outfit is really sweet." Shiro faced Lance,"Tell them why you're formally dressed,"

"W-well, I have a gu-girl I want to confess to," His blush was dark and spread to the tips of his ears. 

"Pidge is here to confess to someone too!," Allura jumped up and down excitedly.

Hunk stood there with his cake awkwardly. Lance and Hunk looked at each other and seemed to communicate through eye contact alone. He gave his cake to Shiro and told Shiro to make sure it wasn't devoured in the first hour of the party. After that though, he guided Allura and I away from Shiro and Lance. 

"Dude, jealousy isn't cool," I suspected that Hunk was jealous of Allura's overly friendly behavior.

"Huh- oh, uh, I know. It wasn't that though," He seemed to want to drop the subject.

"Babe, you can tell me if you're jealous!" Allura was trying to be a good girlfriend. 

"Guys! Seriously, I'm not jealous!"

"Then why'd you drag us away from Shiro?" I questioned.

"Because Lance wants to c- I mean, it's none of your business guys!" He slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Wait, LANCE LIKE'S SHI-," I did Hunk a favor and slapped my hands over Allura's mouth before she could finish. 

"Allura, he was obviously trying to keep a secret for once! Don't blow his cover!" I exclaimed.

As this was happening, I saw that infamous mullet that Lance always made fun of. I froze. He was really here. If I wanted to, I could walk up to him and ask for his number and try to be super casual. However, my crippling anxiety did not allow me to do so. Instead, I was thinking about every possible reason as to why my confession could go super wrong. 

"Pidge!" Allura waved her hand in front if my face.

"W-what?" I was trembling and my hands were growing sweaty. 

"You completely spaced out! Are you alright?" She questioned me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I-I saw Keith. Allura, maybe I shouldn't confess to him here? Not like this! W-we barely interact! He may never like me back! He could reject me completely and break my heart!" I could feel my anxiety bubbling and rising to the surface.

"Pidge, he may not like you back. And, if he doesn't, you can get over him. But, why take the chance and not confess? He could totally love you and be in the same boat as you! You just need to have the courage to make the first push. If he says no, it may break your heart, but solid breaks heal faster," Hunk cut in.

I still felt anxious, but it felt good to have him give me good advice for both possibilities. I sighed. I watched the back of Keith as he walked up the stairs. It was now or never. I looked to Allura and Hunk and nodded. 

The crowd there was enough to where I still had to push through some people to get to the stairs and the people were practically grinding on each other. You know, hormones left over from being teens. I could feel my pulse speed up once I started to scale the stairs. Once I was up there, I made my way around and looked for his mullet only to see him go into a room. There were many possibilities that would only be bad for me since he just went into a room at a college party, but I dismissed them. 

Once he was in the room, I walked to it slowly. Then, my legs seemed to turn to cement and I was frozen in front if the bathroom. Coincidently, there was a girl knocking on the bathroom door.

"Uh, hello? You know, some people need to pee!" She was a cute blonde girl.

"I'm on my period!" A voice yelled from the other side of the door.

"Oh, take your time honey," The girl walked away.

I don't know how, but after seeing that I was able to move my legs again and I made my way over to the room Keith was in. Even though every bone in my body told me to turn back and leave, I kept going forward. Once I was at the door, I put my ear to it. I could hear voices, but I had no idea what they were saying. 

I stood there for a moment. One of those voices sounded quite feminine. I started to panic. What if he already had a girlfriend?! I decided to push that though away and I turned the door knob slowly. I opened the door a crack and the voices became clear.

"Would you please go out with me? I've liked you every since I saw you and I would love to get to know you," It was Keith's voice.

"Yes!" I recognized the girls voice. It was Nyma.

So, this was it. I stepped away from the door and ran. Everything was somewhat of a blur from there. The stairs almost made me trip, but I gained my balance and darted for the front door. I hated this. This stupid party would only make things worse and I needed to leave. I could walk back to the dorms. I didn't need to bother Hunk and Allura. 

***

My legs were hurting bad. I had heels on with my dress (Allura convinced me somehow) and I was regretting it. I could feel my legs start to wobble and I knew it was time to do this the Pidge way: Take off the heels and walk barefoot. So, that's what I did. I had my purse on me (it was a pretty big purse) so I stuck the stupid high heels in it and continued on with my trek back to the dorms. 

My mind kept thinking back to Keith and Nyma and each time I would shake my head to seemingly shake the thought out of my head physically. I needed to focus on my surroundings. After all, it was dark and I was in a dress. That isn't a good recipe for safety.

In fact, not to far into my two-mile-left walk, I noticed a man following me that I did not know. He had on a hoodie that hid his face in the shadow of the hood and he was wearing what looked to be full black attire. This could mean one of two things. 1) He is following me back to the dorms and he's a college emo who I don't know, 2) He was planning on doing something with me. Option two was not favorable. 

I stopped in my tracks and turned to him,"May I ask why you're following me?"

He stopped where he was,"Well, didn't you just come from that party all alone? I go to your college and I was thinking that you may need help getting back to the dorms safely," The guy didn't lift his head or reveal his face.

"I can do that on my own. So, please stop following me. It's creeping me out," 

"Are you sure you can? You're practically a twig," There was something dangerous behind his voice.

I simply walked forward as fast as humanly possible with bare feet and kept my hand on my purse. I always carried a knife and I knew exactly how to use it if needed. I could hear his footsteps get closer and before I knew it, he had me in a tight grasp. One of his arms was wrapped around my waist and he had a hand over my mouth. I didn't try to struggle, but I could feel my pulse speed up.

"Now, if you do this my way, you'll get off with just a few scratches. If you do this the hard way, I'll-" 

I could not let him finish that sentence. My pride would not allow it. I started to thrash and was able to feel his grip on my mouth falter. As soon as that happened, I swung my head back and felt his nose bend harshly against the back of my skull. He yelped out in pain and let go of me. I opened my purse and got out my switch blade knife. I could not let him go free and let him run away for this. He needed to go to jail so other girls wouldn't suffer through this. I gave him a kick to the groin and had him quickly restrained. 

"I-I'm sorry! Please let me go!" He was wriggling under my hold, but the way I held his arm meant that if he struggled too much, I could easily snap his elbow. 

"You are going to jail. You won't mess with women anymore," I tried to sound as intimidating as possible with a shaky voice.

I kept my grip on his arm and got my phone out. When I looked up again, I saw someone walking towards me slowly. It was Keith. 

"How about you keep him restrained and I call the cops. Can't risk him escaping," He took out his phone and I felt the guy struggle. I reminded him of his place by pulling his arm up slightly and making sure he felt quite a bit of pain from it.

"Okay, the cops are on their way," Keith didn't make any steps to help me with restraining the guy. I wondered why.

***

I was now walking with Keith back to the dorms and it was a painful experience. I had so many questions and I couldn't even bring myself to talk. I felt my heart sink a bit, but I kept quiet. After the dorms were in view, Keith stopped walking.

"Pidge, uh, why did you run from the party?" He looked at me quizzically.

"Oh, uh, nothing impo-"

"I need the truth, Pidge. It's definitely important since you were just assaulted by some perv. Whatever made you run away must have been pretty bad, right?" Keith looked down at his feet. His party attire was his regular attire which was composed of that half jacket, a black shirt, and skinny jeans. 

"When you put it like that, it just makes the reason why I ran seem that much more stupid." I sighed,"I guess I owe you the truth though. I ran because the guy I like told another girl he likes her. My only reason for coming was so that I could tell him I like him, but then I wasn't able to. Stupid, right?" I looked to him with a sad smile.

"Oh. I actually came to the party to confess to someone too, but since her and I just called the police on her assaulter, I'm not sure if now is the best time to tell her," He looked back to me with a smile. 

I let that register. He was...WAS HE TALKING ABOUT ME?! My expression changed from a picture of confusion, to relief, to disbelief, and to much more. I could see him start to panic.

"Did I come on too strong? Are you alright?" 

"You like me?!" I finally let the words slip from my mouth.

"Uh, yes," He crossed his arms.

"B-but, you confessed to Nyma at the party! Are you just joking with me?! That's seriously not cool dude!" I was practically hysterical

"Nyma was letting me practice confessing to you with her. I had no idea how to do it, so she insisted I use her for a practice confession," He explained calmly.

"B-but how did you know I ran from the party?!" 

"Oh, I went looking for you and I guess Acxa saw you run but was to busy making out with Ezor to say anything," He stated nonchalantly.

This was all so much to process but the pieces finally seemed to fall in place. I took a deep breath and steadied myself. He likes me. Keith likes me.

"Keith, I like you too. I mean, just in case you hadn't already figured that out," I giggled but I could feel my heart rise to my throat. 

"Glad to hear," He smiled.

I felt suddenly brave, so I stepped closer to him and got on my tip toes. I planted a small and quick kiss on his lips. 

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Keith looked down at me with the biggest smile I had seen on him all night.

"I don't see why I would say 'no'," I giggled.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that," He kisses my forehead.

"Oh? Because I've wanted to be with you every since our senior year of highschool," I said.

"Really? You never really showed any signs of having a crush on me. At least, that's what I was thinking,"

"I mean, you're not wrong, but that's because I was hiding it. I mean, you never really showed any signs of crushing on me, so I guess we were in the same boat?" I explained.

"I guess that makes sense," He elaborated. 

Suddenly, I was lifted for the ground and spun in a few dizzying circles. I was left giggling and smiling like an idiot by the end of it. We walked back to our dorms hand in hand and said our goodbyes when we had to go to our separate buildings. I honestly had never felt more happy in my whole life.


End file.
